Skrzydlata wiedza/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: czyta Magiczne właściwości tego zaklęcia będą bardziej skuteczne, jeśli skupisz się na... :Rainbow Dash: Jeee! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Rainbow Dash! warczy Jak ona zamierza jutro zdać test z historii Wonderboltsów jeśli cały czas marnuje na latanie!? Dobra, to teraz polecę do niej i powiem co myślę o jej niepoważnym podejściu do nauki! Ale będzie zdziwiona! :Rainbow Dash: Niespodzianka! :Twilight Sparkle: Co? He? Skąd ty...yyy :Rainbow Dash: Przestań, Twilight. Ty nie umiesz podlatywać ukradkiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? Ale— :Rainbow Dash: Widziałam jak na mnie krzywo patrzyłaś na ziemi. I już z daleka słyszałam jak lecisz do mnie i coś mamroczesz. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli słyszałaś że mamroczę, to chyba wiesz co mamrotałam. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, tak, test z historii Wonderboltsów. To drobiazg. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Nie drobiazg. To ważna sprawa. To jest test! Jeśli go zdasz, to dołączysz do nowo powstałej rezerwy Wonderboltsów. A będąc rezerwistą będziesz mogła zrealizować swoje marzenie i zostać Wonderboltsem! To jest najważniejszy test w Twoim życiu! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight, nie każdy kucyk ma takiego fioła na puncie testów jak ty. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja nie mam żadnego fioła na punkcie testów! :Rainbow Dash: E, tak myślisz? Ty się tak strasznie przejmujesz, że mogłabyś śpiewać arie o pisaniu testów. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, być może traktuję swoje sprawdziany trochę zbyt serio, ale to nie znaczy ty nie masz uczyć się do swoich! Uuu! I znam kogoś kto Ci pomoże: ja! I będziemy się przy tym super bawić! :teleportacji :Rainbow Dash: Jasne. Tak. :Piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :uderzenied :Rainbow Dash: zaskoczenia Aaa, ee– ooo? :Twilight Sparkle: To najbardziej kompletna— :Rainbow Dash: i gigantyczna! :Twilight Sparkle: —książka o historii Wonderboltsów. :Rainbow Dash: No dobra, ale jak mam przenieść to co jest tutaj, do głowy? :Twilight Sparkle: Za pomocą mojego podręcznego planu nauki! :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście. :Twilight Sparkle: Po pierwsze, czytanie i zakreślanie. :Lektor: "Skrzydlata wiedza" :Twilight Sparkle: Czytanie i zakreślanie, to podstawa każdej dobrej metody nauki. Pozwala uczniowi zaznaczyć i zapamiętać to co jest najważniejsze, oddzielić dobre od złego, ziarno od plew, dojść do sedna sprawy. No, pokaż co zaznaczyłaś! :Rainbow Dash: Emm... :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? Hm, zakreślając cały tekst tak naprawdę nie oddielasz plew od ziarna, ani złego od dobrego. Hej, ja nie jestem taka wielka! :Rainbow Dash: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Dobra, Rainbow, widzę, że czytanie i zakreślanie to nie jest Twój styl nauki, więc przejdźmy do wypróbowanej metody: Wykład z historii! Tak, Rainbow? :Rainbow Dash: Mogę coś zjeść? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. :Rainbow Dash: Pograć? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Czy możemy obejrzeć film o historii Wonderboltsów?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Teraz, usiądź wygodnie, i zanurz się, w magii nauki. odchrząkuje. Przed wielką wojną między Celestią i Luna, Nie było straży Kucyków Ziemskich, Jednorożców i Pegazów, czyli Z.J.P. w skrócie. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :stołka i uderzenia :Twilight Sparkle: Ale po banicji Luny, powołano Ochronne Plutony Kucyków. Z okazji pierwszej rocznicy Niebiańskiego Pokoju, odbyła się uroczystość. :trzeszczenie stołka :Sowalicja: pohukiwać w rytm trzeszczenia i kontynuuje :Spike: bębnić w rytm trzeszczenia oraz pohukiwania i kontynnuje :Twilight Sparkle: Aby uczcić tę ważną okazję, pod dowództwem pani generał Firefly, stworzono elitarną, latającą drużynę. Ich pierwszy występ był tak pełen energii, tak naładowany, że na tłum spadały magiczne błyskawice . Wszyscy byli zdumieni i oczarowani tym pokazem, generał Firefly nazwał ich "Wonderboltsami"! :i Sowalicja przestają hałasować; stołek wciąż trzeszczy :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, możesz powtórzyć to o czym mówiłam? :trzeszczy :uderzenie :zabawkowego klaksonu :Rainbow Dash: śmieje się :kartek :Twilight Sparkle: Wykład z historii... nie. wzdycha Dobra, Rainbow– Rainbow? Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Jestem! :Twilight Sparkle: Przejdźmy do mojej ulubionej techniki uczenia: plansze! :Rainbow Dash: Ooł, czy dzięki nim szybciej się nauczę? :Twilight Sparkle: Mam taką nadzieję. oddech Major Purple Dart, lider Wonderboltsów w czwartej niebiańskiej erze znany był– co?! Rainbow! Widziałaś co się stało? :Rainbow Dash: Co? Nie! Byłam... wpatrzona w tę interesującą planszę! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Kiedy zostali oficjalną, latającą eskadrą Księżniczki Celestii, nagrodziła ich– Mam Cię! :Rainbow Dash: Że co? :Twilight Sparkle: Pierwszy symbol Wonderboltsów, błyskawica– okrzyk Rainbow Dash, mogłas mnie zranić! :Rainbow Dash: Kulką papieru? Serio? :Twilight Sparkle: Kulka papieru w oko byłaby mało zabawna! :trzask :Twilight Sparkle: Skoro chce Ci się tak brykać, to widocznie jesteś gotowa na test. :Rainbow Dash: Widocznie. :Twilight Sparkle:No dobrze, to jesteś tez gotowa na... :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Mały quiz! :Rainbow Dash: Pytaj! :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Te litery Z.J.P. znaczą co? :Rainbow Dash: Zjadłabym jakiegoś pączka. :Twilight Sparkle: Pierwsza powietrzna drużyna wystąpiła na...? :Rainbow Dash: Ciasteczkowej imprezie Celestii. :Twilight Sparkle: Wonderbolts to nazwa wymyślona przez słynnego pegaza. Kto to taki? siebie Tylko nie mów major Wafel... :Rainbow Dash: Hello? Generał Polany Czekoladą! dmucha To co, mam szósteczkę, czy jak? :Twilight Sparkle: Czy jak. Wszystkie odpowiedzi były złe. :Rainbow Dash: Co? Yyy– czemu? :Twilight Sparkle: No nie wiem. Po prostu plotłaś same bzdury! I to związane z jedzeniem! :Rainbow Dash: w brzuchu :Twilight Sparkle: Gdybyś dzisiaj zdawała oficjalny test... :Rainbow Dash: oddech Moje marzenie, żeby dostać się do Wonderboltsów ległoby w gruzach! oddech Co a teraz zrobię? Mam tak mało czasu! Kompletnie nie znam tej historii! Oni mnie obleją! :otwierania drzwi :Rainbow Dash: Obleją mnie, obleją mnie, obleją mnie! To twoja wina! :Twilight Sparkle: Moja?! To ja pomagam''tobie''! :Rainbow Dash: Może twoje metody nauczania nie są aż takie świetne,nauczycielko?! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, używałam ich do wielu testów i zdawałam! :Rainbow Dash: Taa, jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy znasz imię pierwszego choreografa Wonderboltsów? :Rainbow Dash: Eee, no— :Twilight Sparkle: Komandor Easyglider. A wiesz, ile pegazów było w pierwszej drużynie? :Rainbow Dash: Eem— :Twilight Sparkle: Siedem! A znasz ulubioną formację Księżniczki Celestii?! Powitania Słońca a la Ikar! Widzisz? Ja bym zdała test. :Rainbow Dash: Jasne! Chwal się, proszę bardzo! Po za tym, nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle mam zdawać jakiś głupi test. Oni wiedzą, że jestem jednym z najlepszych lotników. :Twilight Sparkle: Znanie historii i właściwe reprezentowanie ich w całej Equestrii jest tak samo ważne. :Rainbow Dash:Taa, jasne. Wymyśliły to takie kujony jak ty, żeby pogrążyć nas lotników! :Twilight Sparkle: Znajomość historii jest bardzo przydatna, Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: granie na języku Przydatna dla kujonów! :Fluttershy: Dziewczyny. :Twilight Sparkle: Ten kujon zna historię i umie latać. Może ja zostanę Wonderboltsem. :Rainbow Dash: To, że masz skrzydła, nie znaczy że umiesz latać! :Fluttershy: Dziewczyny! :Rainbow Dash: Ty ledwo umiesz oderwać się od ziemi! :Twilight Sparkle: oddech :Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle: groźnie :Fluttershy: Dziewczyny! Dość! Chwila, czy tak się rozmawia z przyjaciółką? :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ty też. :Fluttershy: Nie macie ważniejszych spraw na głowie? Jak przygotowanie Rainbow do testu? :Twilight Sparkle: Próbowałam różnych sposobów, ale żadna z moich metod na nią nie działa. :Fluttershy: Wiem, że twoje metody są świetne, Twilight, ale myślę, że wiem jak pomóc Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: O, kto to, kto to? :Fluttershy: Celestia i Luna, kiedy żyły w zgodzie. :wesoła melodia przechodząca w przejmującą :Opal: miauczy :Tanka buczy :Rainbow Dash: Ee... teraz co? :Fluttershy: Gummy to kucyk ziemski, Winona jednorożec, a Tank jest pegazem. :Twilight Sparkle: To Z.J.P., będą chronić Księżniczkę. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, jak się tego domyśliłaś? :melodia :uderzenie :Fluttershy: O, nie! :i trzaski :Rainbow Dash: Stop, stop, stop! To było o— :Pinkie Pie: Ekstra! Daję im trzy łu hu! Łu hu, łu hu, łu hu! I jedno "łu hu" za efekty! Łuu hu! :Rainbow Dash: A ja daję im "ło, ło, szok" Jestem strasznie skołowana i chcę już wracać do domu... Łoo– hej! :Pinkie Pie: Ściągnij wodze, Rainbow. Niektórzy lubią teatralne kombinacje, ale inni się uczą przez muzyczne inspiracje. :The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts :Pinkie Pie: No i,zrozumiałaś? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, Pinkie Pie! naśladowanie rapowania Generał To a major Tamto, a Wonderbolts, coś tam się rymuje z tym! :Pinkie Pie: To... było raczej bez sensu. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Nie... serio? Ach, ale ja muszę to umieć! Teraz! :Rarity: A ja już wiem jak Ci pomóc! :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, wyglądasz trochę śmiesznie. :Rarity: Zamierzam zignorować te słowa i pomimo wszystko Ci pomóc. :Rainbow Dash: I tak trzymać! :Rarity: Przygotuj się, Rainbow Dash, bo za chwilę zabiorę Cię w wielką, historyczną podróż przez modę! To co mam na sobie, to jest raczej niewyględny i swędzący nieco, oryginalny, pierwszy kostium Wonderboltsów. Na szczęście, dzięki projektom Flaire De Mare, mundury Wonderboltsów stały się piękniejsze i uszyto je z oddychającej tkaniny. Oczywiście, jedne stroje były lepsze... inne gorsze. Spójrz na te okropne dzwony. Co to był za pomysł? :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiem. Ale generał Flash uwielbiał je! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Pinkie, prawdziwa! :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że tak! Choć nie jestem prawdziwym generałem Flash, dziesiątym liderem Wonderbolts, a ja, Pinkie, jestem prawdziwa. :Fluttershy: A ja jestem admirał Firefly, z siódmego szwadronu. :Twilight Sparkle: A mnie poznajesz? Jestem komandor Easyglider. :Applejack: A ja mam na sobie mundur noszony przez majora Purple Dart'a. :Rainbow Dash: jęczy :Rarity: Tylko spójrz na nas. :Twilight Sparkle: Spójrz na nas. :Pinkie Pie: Spójrz na nas! :Rainbow Dash: Za dużo tego dla mnie! :Applejack: Ej, nie przejmuj się, Rainbow. Ten bezsensowny pokaz mody też mnie niczego nie nauczył. :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash Serio? A jakie ty znasz sztuczki żeby się czegoś nauczyć? :Applejack: Kto, ja? Ja nie znam żadnych. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Applejack: Ale mogę Ci powiedzieć wszystko, czego dowiedziałam się o historii jabłek. A złapałam te wiedzę, pracując na farmie, w miejscu które kocham. Ile masz jeszcze czasu? :Rainbow Dash: Dwanaście godzin. :Applejack: O, to masz pod górkę :Twilight Sparkle: To może wrócimy do tradycyjnej metody? :Fluttershy: No a co z teatrem? :Rarity: Popatrz na te kostiumy! Na pewno budzą w tobie wewnętrznego Wonderbolta! :Applejack: A babciaz Smith odkryła pierwsze kosztele w Fillydelphii, kiedy była źrebakiem! :Pie ::Komandor Easyglider uśmiechała się co dnia— :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, przestań rapować! To nie pomoże Rainbow! :Pie ::Weź wsłuchaj się w ten rap i lepiej schowaj co tam masz, ::Bo sterty nudnych kartek nie pomogą Rainbow Dash! :Główna szóstka poza Rainbow Dash: się :Rainbow Dash: Dość! Dość rapu, dość kartek, dość kostiumów, dość teatru, i dość jabłek! Ja nigdy nie zdam tego testu, nigdy! Zostawcie mnie! :Twilight Sparkle: dyszy Rainbow, nie gniewaj się na nas! Nie chciałyśmy Cię przytłoczyć! :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy. Chciałyście mi pomóc. Niestety jestem za głupia żeby się czegoś nauczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jesteś głupia! Po prostu uczysz się inaczej! :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli przez "inaczej" rozumiesz "wcale", to faktycznie masz rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie no, mylisz się. :Rainbow Dash: Widzisz? Znów się mylę. :Twilight Sparkle: Przeczytałaś więcej książek o Dzielnej Do, niż ktokolwiek. :Rainbow Dash: To mi nie pomoże dostać się do Wonderboltsów. :Twilight Sparkle: W żartach i dowcipach dorównuje Ci tylko Pinkie. :Rainbow Dash: Ekstra. Przez to, że byłam klaunem klasowym nie nauczyłam się tego jak się uczyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie o to mi chodzi. Jesteś mądra, kreatywna, odważna i – o! Hej! Wiem, że jesteś zła ale nie musisz— :helikoptera :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo... o mało na to nie wpadłam! :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie. Przez to gadanie, nie zauważyłaś tego. :Twilight Sparkle: A jak ty zauważyłaś? Ty też mówiłaś i słuchałaś przez cały czas! :Rainbow Dash: Ha-ha-ha, mówisz jak kadet. Doświadczony lotnik ma podzielną uwagę. :Twilight Sparkle: W czasie latania? :Rainbow Dash: To podstawa! Słuchając tego co mówiłaś, skanowałam niebo i ziemię, czy nie ma problemów. :Twilight Sparkle: Poważnie? :Rainbow Dash: Latanie to nie tylko latanie! :przewijania VHS :Rainbow Dash: Żeby zachować bezpieczeństwo, muszę widzieć i słyszeć wszystko, co do najmniejszego szczegółu. Na przykład, widziałam Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo wychodzące z Cukrowego Kącika. Założę się, że jadły marchewkowe babeczki z posypką I myślę, że Big Mac sprzedał wieki wóz jabłek za dobrą cenę, bo usłyszałam jego radosne "yy tak" :Big McIntosh: "Yy tak". :Rainbow Dash: Nic nie umyka mojej uwadze, gdy latam. Tak już mam. :Twilight Sparkle: oddech O rajusiu! :Rainbow Dash: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę lecieć! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, rozumiem. Ja też bym nie chciała zdawać się z takim nieukiem jak Rainbow. smutno :grzmoty :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, że wszystkie przyszłyście. :Applejack: O co chodzi, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy pomóc Rainbow Dash. :teleskopu :Fluttershy: Dobra, ale jak? :Rarity: Próbowałyśmy już różnych metod. Mojej, twojej... :Twilight Sparkle:Ale nie próbowałyśmy metody Rainbow Dash. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm, ciekawe jakiej. :płyty winylowej :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra. Słuchajcie, kucyki, plan jest taki... szepty :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Rainbow. Polatamy sobie? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Dobra. I tak nic teraz nie robię. Dopiero co latałyśmy. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale jak sama wiesz, jestem taka kiepska, że muszę więcej trenować. :Rainbow Dash: Ale jestem pewna, że niedługo będziesz świetnie latać. Tobie wszystko bardzo dobrze wychodzi. :Twilight Sparkle: To... jak się czujesz? :Rainbow Dash: O, nijak. Tylko żegnam się z marzeniami. :Twilight Sparkle: Ee... czytałaś ostatnio coś dobrego? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Książki do historii. Powiedziałabym Ci o czym były, ale mój mózg jest suchy jak kamień. :Twilight Sparkle: Mówiąc o kamieniach, czy wiesz, że Pinkie pochodzi z kamiennej farmy? nerwowy śmiech :Rainbow Dash: To może się tam zatrudnię, bo nie mam innych planów... na resztę mego życia. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, daj spokój, Rainbow. Nie rezygnuj ze swoich marzeń. :Rainbow Dash: Moje marzenie zrezygnowało ze mnie. Może zacznę czyścić buty, sprzątać, kopać rowy? :Twilight Sparkle: Albo zostaniesz Wonderboltem? :Rainbow Dash: Twilight, skończ z tym! Ja skończyłam. :Twilight Sparkle: To, co zapamiętałaś z tego lotu? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Nic ważnego. Tylko to, że Lunę wygnano na księżyc, Celestia musiała mieć ochronę, więc kucyki ziemskie, jednorożce i pegazy straż: Ochronny Pluton Kucyków. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak...? :Rainbow Dash: radośniej I na obchodach pierwszego Roku Niebiańskiego Pokoju, wystąpił pierwszy elitarny szwadron, założony przez generała Firefly, który nazwał tę grupę Wonderbolts! :Twilight Sparkle: Aha...? :Rainbow Dash: Komandor Easyglider ułożył choreografię która nadal jest używana przez Wonderboltsów! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! :Rainbow Dash: Ja... pamiętam historię! Znam ją całą! Ale jak na Equestrię to się stało? :Twilight Sparkle: Nauczyłaś się! :Rainbow Dash: Tyle to i ja wiem! Ale jak? :Twilight Sparkle: W czasie pierwszego lotu, odkryłam, że katalogujesz wszytko co się dzieje wokół ciebie kiedy latasz, i nawet o tym nie myślisz! Nie rozumiesz? :przewijania VHS :Twilight Sparkle: Poprosiłam inne kucyki, żeby pomogły Ci się nauczyć historii wykorzystując twoje zdolności! :Fluttershy: Ja, Księżniczka Celestia, zsyłam Cię, Księżniczko Luno, na księżyc. :Rarity: Nieeeee! :Apple Bloom: Ziemskie! :Sweetie Belle: Jednorożce! :Scootaloo: Pegazy! :Apple Bloom: Z! :Sweetie Belle: J! :Scootaloo: P! :Big McIntosh: Yy tak! :Fluttershy: A teraz, uczcijmy pierwszy Rok Niebiańskiego Pokoju! :Pinkie Pie: Tak, impreza! Jestem generał Firefly! I jej, mój mundur drapie i jest nieładny, ale zbiorę świetną, latającą drużynę! :armaty :Pinkie Pie: Nazwę ich... drużyną Wonderbolts! :Rarity: Nowe mundury Flaire De Mare! :Ogier pegaza 1: Admirał Fairweather! :Klacz pegaza 1: Major Purple Dart! :Sassaflash: Admirał Fairy Flight! :Ogier pegaza 2: Generał Flash! :Ogier pegaza 3: Komandor Easyglider! :Fluttershy: Oto historia Wonderboltsów! :Rainbow Dash: O rajusiu, o rajusiu, o rajusiu! Dziękuję! Bardzo wam dziękuję! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma za co, ale zawdzięczasz to sobie. Ty uczysz się nie wiedząc o tym. Koncentrujesz się na lataniu, ale twój mózg pochłania też wiele innych informacji! Tak naprawdę to jesteś genialna! :Rainbow Dash: Ha, a ja zawsze o tym wiedziałam! :Głowna szóstka: się :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash w końcu nauczyła się historii Wonderboltsów, ale ta lekcja przydała się nie tylko jej; ja nauczyłam się czegoś równie ważnego. Jeden sposób uczenia się, nie jest lepszy niż inny. Ostatecznie, każdy kucyk jest wyjątkowy i jest po prostu sobą. :papieru :stępla :Rainbow Dash: się Tak! Ju-huu! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 pt:Transcrições/Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu